


[Podfic]Youngling

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Pairings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Mithian must wed Arthur Pendragon, though he is but fifteen and she is twenty-four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Youngling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Youngling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150448) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



> I beta'd this fic for Riventhorn, but as I was reading, I just kept thinking, I really wanna pod this, so voila! Riventhorn linked to a Joan Baez version of the song that got her started on this fic, but the version I used is by Pentangle. [The Trees They Grow High](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8fEm3LdvGw)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dyoungling.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dyoungling.m4b)


End file.
